Muppet Treasure Island
by SilverBulletAngel
Summary: Takes place during Muppet Treasure Island with Kermit and the gang as captain and crew of the Hispaniola, my own character inspired by the English cartoon of the story, and contains Christian content and a happy ending. If you can't handle it, go away.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone in the muppet franchise, but the pirate girl I do.**

Long John Silver looked on the burning inn in approval before turning to the group of men behind him. He nodded, and they went ahead. But soon they returned empty-handed, bringing fury to their captain.

"Where _is_ Bones?" he asked them in a sneer.

"Dead," said one.

"The map is gone," said another.

"Some boys escaped the inn and were heading for Bristol," said the third.

"Hm… they _may_ make an attempt to find the treasure themselves. Well, lads, there's only one thing to do: we're gonna have to get on that ship under the name of their captain, and take over when we get near." He turned to where a girl (dressed in a white loose shirt, tight black pants, and her naval pierced) was standing with her arms crossed. "There'll be no doubt, will there, Castro?"

She shook her head. "Not one."


	2. Chapter 2

Silver saw to it that he and most of his crew were on that ship heading for the map's destination (though they never said it was going there at all). He and the girl went to the galley (kitchen) of the _Hispaniola_.

"And you're sure those boys be here with the map?"

"You can bet your life; no lad would miss out on an opportunity like this. One of them is young Mr. Jim Hawkins, who should be having possession of the map. Wait, I hear someone. Get to scrubbing and act natural."

"Yes, Capitán." She took the brush and bucket and cleaned the floor as he started preparing some food while singing a sea shanty.

A boy, a rat, and a… thing came down the stairs to find Silver with his back turned. The thing cleared his throat so that he turned, brandishing a knife. "What do we have here? Stowaways! I'm afraid we shish kebab stowaways on this ship!" He started, making them jump, but then released a cruel laughter.

Lola shook her head and kept scrubbing.

"Wait, I know. You must be the cabin boys. Hungry, lads? In my galley, you're always free to help yourselves."

"Yes!" said the rat. "Thank you!" He went ahead to where a large chicken was prepared and started digging in hungrily.

"He's got a healthy appetite. How about you, Funny Face?" He tossed the thing an apple. "Here."

"Hey, thanks. I'm Gonzo, and the guy in your chicken is Rizzo."

"Yo," said the rat, giving a wave without looking up.

"And you must be Master Hawkins."

The blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Oh, you won't be need to call a lowly ship's cook 'sir'. Long John Silver, at your humble service."

"We're just cabin boys, Mr. Silver."

"Ah, that's _Long John_ to his friends. And believe me, lad, a friend you can trust is worth his weight in gold. There's many-a dark-hearted scoundrel on these ports."

"What, you mean… _pirates_?"

"Shh!" he started quickly, putting a finger to his lips.

"Pirates?" said a lobster, coming out on the shelf behind him as he rolled his eyes. "Oh, that's rich! Pirates! Oh, what an imagination! Give me a cracker!"

"Allow me to introduce my pet lobster, Polly."

"_Squawk_! Pieces of eight! Pieces of eight!" He whistled.

"Raised him, I did. No finer a crustacean a man could ask for."

"But I thought sailors had talking sailors as pets?" said Gonzo.

"Talking… _parrots_?"

"Ha, what an imagination!" said Polly. "First pirates, now talking parrots? What's next? A singing, dancing mouse with his own amusement park?"

"That's enough now, Polly. Go on! Shoo!" He shoved him off the shelf. "Oh, and allow me to properly introduce my lovely assistant, Miss Lola Jimenez."

The girl looked up, moving a lock of her short black hair out of her light brown eyes. "Aye, assistant, he says."

"A relative of yours, Mr. Silver?" asked Jim.

"An orphan stowing away on a ship years ago. They couldn't throw her overboard, so they sent her to the galley with me, where she's been ever since."

"Long John's the only father I ever had," she said in a sarcastic tone, returning to the scrubbing with the dirty soap water.

"And the only one you'll ever get. Aye, me hearties. Allow me to give you a cook's tour of this fine ship." He hoisted himself down from where he was sitting.

"If you're gonna be the cook on this ship," said Rizzo from where he was lying on the table. "I'm definitely going to need a pair of bigger pants."

Again he laughed cruelly, unlatching the little door and coming out, limping on a crutch (revealing he only had one leg). Jim and Gonzo jumped back in shock, staring at the place it should've been. He looked down to where they were looking, and then turned to Lola to wink at her, who stood and put the bucket on the table with the brush inside.

"Something be wrong, lads? Oh, you've noticed my missing leg. I lost it many years ago."

A bell rang. "All hands on deck!" yelled the first mate.

They went up on deck where everyone was just standing around. "Where's our captain?" asked Silver.

"He's on his way," replied the first mate. "I must warn you: he has a short temper. One thing to get on his angry side will bring his terrible wrath. I assure you he is a raging volcano. He is here!"

A black wagon with a team of black horses sped through the plaza. They came to a stop in front of the plank. An older man got out, and went off to the side to reveal a frog in the wagon, dressed in the clothes of a rich captain.

"Presenting Abraham Smollet!" The _captain_ boarded the ship. "Welcome aboard, Captain."

"_That's_ the raging volcano?" whispered Jim to his friends. "He's a frog!"

"Maybe he gets _hopping_ mad," said Rizzo.

"Good day, Mr. Arrow," he said the first mate. He looked around, coming past the boys. "Ah, you must be the cabin boys."

"Yes, sir," said Gonzo.

"Which one of you is Hawkins?"

"I am, sir," said the boy.

"I knew your father, Jim. He was a good man."

"Thank you, sir." The captain continued on.

"This is shaping up to be a fine voyage, boys," said Silver, going to speak with another member of the crew.

"One leg, Jim," said Gonzo. "Count 'em: one. Remember what Billy Bones said."

Now Lola's attention was caught. She leaned against the wall, but listened intently.

"Oh, Gonzo, he seems all right. I mean, Long John's a cook. How dangerous could he be?"

"I don't know…"

"Lola." They turned to her.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Can you tell us anything about Long John?"

"Let's see, he's friendly, as you can see. Very overconfident sometimes. He goes for the good in people, but sometimes trusts a little too much. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. He just seems… _familiar_."

"Right. Any more questions?"

"What about you? Is it true what he said?"

"I don't know where my parents are, so I stowed away on that ship. They caught me after they left, and put me to work in the kitchen with him. He went on to two more ships before the _Hispaniola_, and so did I. Your father was a sailor?"

"That's right."

She nodded. "You must be proud of him. How long's he been gone?"

"Since I was seven. I wish to be a captain, as he was a first mate. What did your father do?"

She shrugged. "I never knew him."

After finally setting off, the first mate blew his whistle. "Roll call!" He took out a list and started naming names. "Long John Silver."

"Aye, aye, sir!"

Then he continued on to the last name. "Lola Jimenez."

"Aye!"

Smollet nodded, though it was clear that he was covering up pure nervously at the sight of the crew (which were quite vile). "Gentlemen, may I see you in my cabin? Immediately?" They followed him in and the crowd dispersed.

"Silver," said Lola as she approached him quickly. "The cabin boys. Bones told them about you before he died. They suspect you."

"Is that so? Good work, Lupe. Go in the galley and get some work done. I'll see what I can find out in there."


	3. Chapter 3

The sun set on their first day. As she did on the other ship, Lola would sleep in the cargo area in the galley. She set up some torn sails to lie on and a blanket. The first mate entered as she was ready to turn in.

"The captain would like a word with you, Miss Jimenez." He left.

She went out on the deck to see Silver and Jim leaning over the rail, looking out over the ocean and speaking. Shaking her head, she went up to the captain's quarters, knocking before entering, finding it was just Smollet and Arrow.

"Yes, Capitán?" she said upon standing before his desk.

"I was wondering what brought you to the ship?"

"Oh, Mr. Silver. I've been his assistant since I was a little girl on three ships before this. Not a ship so gallant and beautiful, but it was worth something."

"I see. Well, I'm not sure if it's wise for you to be here, among these, er…"

"You see them as pirates, no? These are the sorts I've men I've served, if not better. If you're worrying for my safety as a _young lady_ in a crew of cutthroats, I can assure you that I'm in no danger."

"And you're quite sure?"

"As sure as I could stake my life on it."

"Then that will be all."

Lola nodded. "Thank you, Capitán." She left, seeing that Jim was now alone. She went below deck to find Silver in the galley, cleaning up some pots that had fallen on the floor.

"Where have you been?" he demanded.

"Speaking to the captain."

"The captain, huh? I don't want you having any private conversations with him."

"_He_ called _me_. He was 'worried' about me."

Silver threw his head back in laughter. "Worried, she says! He has no idea! And what did you tell him?"

"I said I've worked with worse men, and I was sure I was in no danger."

"Good girl. Now, if he asks to speak to you again, don't do it. Understand?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Now get some sleep. We've got work to do in the morning. G' night, lass."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Polly, Clueless Morgan, and Mad Monty were caught torturing Gonzo and Rizzo (Gonzo ending up a little taller…), and were caught by Arrow. He brought them to the captain immediately, and the two were released.

"Mr. Arrow, lock those three up for the remainder of the voyage!" said Smollet.

"Yes, sir." He took them below deck to the brig.

"Mr. Hawkins, can I see you in my quarters?"

"Yes, Captain." The boy followed him in.

Silver came up behind Lola, making her jump. "Go find out and report back."

"And what if I'm caught?"

"Make something up." He continued, so she went to the door and listened, looking in the keyhole.

The captain had just heaved a sigh. "I hoped it wouldn't come to this, Jim, but as captain, I order you to give me the map."

Hesitating, he took the oilskin packet from out of his shirt. Lola saw Arrow coming and hid, allowing him to go in and shut the door behind him.

"Lock up this treasure map," continued Smollet.

"It will be safe in here, sir." He took the packet and put it in the drawer, locking it with his set of keys.

The spy left quickly, found the cook, and told him of her findings.


	5. Chapter 5

Six weeks had passed since they left England, but five days went by that they sat in the middle of nowhere, not a breeze to be found. Most of the men got cabin fever, but Lola sat blow deck, looking out the porthole, completely consumed in her thoughts. She herself would have liked a nice salty breeze, but nothing came. It didn't cause her to lose her mind as the others did. But then there was a movement, and they were in motion again.

Night fell. Silver planned to get the map and dispose of Arrow. So when he set the first mate out to sea to make sure a lifeboat was sea-worthy, he was able to take his keys and leave him stranded. He set free Polly, Morgan, and Monty and sent them to get the map, also sending Lola to make sure the job was done.

"Eh, I don't see how Silver trusts you," said Monty.

"Me?" she sneered. "You're the ones who were caught trying to get the map."

"Quit arguing," said Polly when they were in the captain's quarters (a memorial was being held for Arrow). "Lupe, where's the map?"

"In there." She pointed to the desk.

He unlocked the door and took out the packet. "Come on, let's bring it to Long John."

Later they gave the map to Silver under no suspicion. Lola had been walking down into the cargo hold to hear the three talking of mutiny. She went ahead and told Silver, following him down again.

"I'm an easy man," he said to scare them. "A gentleman of fortune, says most. But it makes me sick at heart to sail with the likes of you. Now get this straight: if _anyone_ mutinies before I says so, I'll throw you overboard like I did that scurvy mate Mr. Arrow! Let the captain steer us closer to the island. I've got the lad's treasure map now; when the time is right, we'll kill 'em all!"

They agreed. "What about the cabin boys?" asked the girl.

"My sweet, naïve Lupe. Oh, chin up, love." He used his finger to her jaw to make her look at him. "Let's just see how things go before we make any hasty actions."

"Land, ho!" said a voice on deck.

"C'mon, lads!" They went up on deck.

They helped to put the sails up and drop anchor, preparing someone (whoever the captain chose to go ashore). And as they worked, Lola saw Jim, Gonzo and Rizzo come up to speak with the captain. She listened.

"Long John is planning a mutiny!" said the boy. "And he's got the treasure map."

"I see. Mr. Silver!"

Silver stood at attention. "Aye, aye, Cap'n!"

"Mr. Silver, I want you to take the crew ashore at once. We need water and provisions; take as long as you want."

"Sir! 't is a task of my liking, sir!"

"Quickly, boys, meet me in my cabin with the officers. Quickly."

"This is a lucky break," said Polly as the life boat was being let down, "the Cap'n letting us go ashore. Us with the map and all! It's gonna be like giving us the treasure on a silver platter."

"That's just it," said Lola. "The cabin boys were below deck when you were talking about the map and the mutiny. They told Capitán about it and this must be a trap to maroon us." She looked to see the boy coming.  
>Silver threw his crutch on the ship. "Jim, my boy! There's room for one more! Come along for an adventure!"<p>

"I can't, Captain Smollet needs me."

"Then be a good lad and fetch my crutch. Can't do any scouting without it."

He picked it up and held it toward him. "Now you're gonna have to get closer than that." So he came a little closer and was grabbed by Silver, who pulled him overboard as the boat hit the water.


	6. Chapter 6

The sign of takeover was the shot of the cannon. Lola sat by the fire with a stick, poking at it. She looked over to where a few pirates were pushing a confused Jim around, whose hands were bound and blindfolded. Usually she felt seriously guilty for being so deceptive (as she could have told one of them they were planning to steal the map in the first place), but now she felt even worse.

Silver, now dressed in his captain's clothes, limped back to where Jim's blindfold was taken off and his ropes were cut. "Welcome, Jim. You didn't expect to see me leading, hm?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Years ago, it was _us_ that buried the treasure for Captain Flint." The pirates cheered. "Your greedy captain would have split it among you all, and what would we get? A single doubloon."

"Then what do you need me for?"

"I'm trying to find the treasure on this blasted island, so I'm giving you a choice: either you tell me what I need to know, or go back with the rest of your goody-goody crew."

"They'll figure I'm gone, and coming looking for me."

"Ah, but that crew on board is under _my_ command. Any moment now the cannon will fire, announcing my reign." At that moment, it did, and the crew cheered. "I don't think you have any choice now."

He paused. "What do you need to know?"

"Good boy. We just need your knowledge and your compass to lead us to the treasure." He held out a hand.

Jim took out the compass that belonged to his father. Lola looked at Silver, who was still expecting him to give it up, which he did. "We set out at dawn!" the captain announced, bringing more cheers.

Later that night, the pirates turned in. Lola was set to watch over Jim in the clearing she was set to sleep in herself. He sat against a tree, his hands bound again as were his feet. He regarded the girl coldly, who was sitting on a mossy boulder with one knee brought to her chest and her dagger in one hand. She was gazing up at the sky, not once looking at him.

"I despise you," he said suddenly and softly with anger in his voice. "How can you live with yourself?" She didn't answer. "You lie and deceive; you're an instrument of hate and evil. I hope God has mercy on you, for the sake of your soul being salvaged from the bits of black ashes that make it."

Lola still didn't answer, keeping her focus upward. "Shh," she hissed.

"Why are you watching the sky?"

She still didn't look at him. "I'm waiting."

"For what?"

"For God to take me up."

"Why?"

"A man once told me how God works in wondrous ways. When you need Him, He'll come and help you out. I've waited all my life, watching heaven for Him. But He still hasn't come."

"How do you know He'll come down? I mean, just like that from the sky?"

"I don't, but maybe He'll get the hint."

"Don't you ever get tired of working for Silver?"

Now Lola looked at him, getting off the rock and sitting on the ground, crossing her legs. "I never had a choice, Jim. You see, I was the daughter of Hugo Castro, a rich tyrant of Spain. He and his wife, Selena, were pure evil and greedy, taking money and lives. Silver kidnapped me when I was a little girl. He expected a ransom, but my parents wanted no part of it. I've been waiting to this day to be set free; but now I don't think I'd like to go back there. But I sure don't want to stay here."

"But Silver kept you as a prisoner?"

She shrugged. "Now a slave. And I used to wear beautiful dresses a rich man's daughter wore. But it's hard to steal and kill in petticoats."

"He forces you to do these things?"

"If I were ever to try to escape, I'd be killed. On the _Walrus_, he'd promise me every night that I'd be dead by morning; whether it was poison, walking the plank, or my throat being slit in my sleep. I used to be frightened, but I know now he'd never kill me. Oh, and by the way, my name isn't Lola; it's Lupe."

"Lupe," he repeated. "I'm so sorry."

She snorted. "_You're_ sorry? I'm the one who should be. Look, there's only one way I could help you, and this is it. Do you have a handkerchief?"

"Yes."

"Good." She went ahead and cut his ropes, and he took out the handkerchief. "Tie me up and gag me, and take this." Lupe gave him her knife.

"What? Why?"

"When they come for you in the morning, which is a few hours off, I'll tell them you escaped when I fell asleep. I saw the map, and you should be safe going northeast." She pointed the way. "That's a woody path where you have many hiding places if they go to follow. I'll tell them you went back to the northwest."

"And what about you? Why don't you join me?"

"Because I can buy you some time to make a run for it. Please, Jim, start tying me up."

He nodded and bound her wrists and ankles, leaving her on her stomach by the small fire. "I don't know how I could ever repay you, Lupe."

"If you run, it's all the payment I need. If Silver is stopped in his tracks and hanged, I'll feel satisfied. Now gag me, and remember to keep going in that direction and hide if you're somehow followed."

"Okay. Thank you." He gagged her and went on his way.

Lupe tested the ropes to find she was definitely restrained with no escape. When dawn was about to break, she heard people coming her way and started to cry for help. It was Silver, Polly, Morgan, Monty, and Calico Jerry coming her way. She was quickly un-gagged.

"Where's Hawkins?" Silver demanded.

"I-I only had my dagger in my hand when I fell asleep. He caught me, tied me up, took it, and was heading northwest!"

"Are you sure?" She nodded as the ropes were cut. "You pathetic girl! I should've known not to put the boy on your watch!"

"What was I to suspect? He _was_ tied up—"

"And _still_ able to overpower you! Jerry! Get back to camp and take three men to go northwest. Find that boy and bring him back!"

"Aye, aye, Cap'n!" He went ahead.

"And as for you!" He took Lupe by the hair. "That'll be thirty lashes for your incompetence!"

**So this is where the Christian content came in as well as the English cartoon content. The show had a pirate girl named Jane who was kidnapped by Silver, and she inspired the character. Lupe's cooler though xP**


	7. Chapter 7

Jim found Gonzo and Rizzo in the island's natives' camp. He released them, and they told him how the remaining loyal crew overpowered the pirates; they and Smollet came to shore to save him. But the chieftain—a female pig—took Smollet.

Meanwhile, they had come to where the treasure was marked, but the chests were dug up and empty. Silver was turned on, and Lupe saw her chance to run away, which she realized was a mistake. She was wandering around for hours, going nowhere and ending up in the same spot. So she was heading back to shore, coming through a brush when a hand caught her hair.

"Ah ha! So you thought you could get away, eh?"

"Silver, I—"

"And did you think I wouldn't figure out that Hawkins escaped because you fell asleep? I know nothing gets past you." He forced her along to shore, where they were to meet the ship, after finding the treasure.

But the ship was coming in fast, crashing on shore. Jim, Gonzo, Rizzo, Arrow, and Captain Smollet (even the female pig, Benjamina Gunn), swung down with swords. Silver gave Lupe a sword.

"You'd better kill that boy, or else you'll get another _hundred_ lashes."

She nodded. "Aye, aye, Capitán." She went ahead and started fighting, meeting Gonzo when Monty came to join her. She saw he was being overpowered, and turned on her comrade.

"Lola?" he asked after she hit Monty over the head with the hilt of her sword.

"That's Lupe to you." She went to where Jim's sword was knocked from his hand, and gave it back to him (where he was fighting Jerry and Morgan). "Jim!"

"Lupe?"

"Shut up and fight!"

When Morgan was without his sword, he stood there, stuttering. "I… Uh… I'm dead." He toppled over.

Rolling his eyes, Jim went ahead to help Gonzo and Rizzo. She looked to see that Smollet had been overpowered by Silver, who was holding the sword's tip to his throat.

"You, know, I never really believed violence solved anything anyway," said the captain nervously.

"Really," said the one-legged pirate. "Allow me to disagree, Cap'n."

She came up beside him, pointing her sword at him. "If you even think about killing Smollet, and you'll have to kill me, too."

He grinned and changed its direction to her throat. "Foolish, simple girl. I knew I should've killed you when I didn't get that ransom."

"If you even dare to kill Lupe and you'll have to kill me," said Jim, doing the same beside her.

"Kill Jim and you'll have to kill me," said Gonzo.

"Kill Gonzo and you'll kill me," said the Squire.

"Kill Squire Trelawney, Gonzo, Jim and Lupe and you'll have to… negotiate strenuously."

Others came and joined without a word. Silver realized he was outnumbered and put his sword down. "Well, Mr. Hawkins, it seems your little family has come together against me." He turned his sword over to Jim in surrender.


	8. Chapter 8

"I still don't know how to thank you, Lupe," said Jim when they were back on the ship and the mutineers were locked up in the brig.

"Knowing Silver is set to be hanged in Bristol is pay enough, like I said."

"So you've been a slave to Silver?" asked Smollet.

"Aye, sir."

"Could I make sure you're returned home?"

"Actually, no, sir. I would never dare to show my face in Spain again with my father alive. Permission to be part of the crew, Capitán?"

"Permission granted, Miss Castro."

That night Lupe and Jim sat on deck together, with his friends sleeping. Now they both looked at the sky, sitting in utter silence for the longest time.

"Are you still waiting for God?" asked Jim.

She looked at him. "All this time I never noticed how beautiful the sky was." She returned her gaze up. "I may have taken the man too seriously. But looking up at the beauty God has created has put in me a spark of hope for the future. Never once have I taken my gaze off, and I won't stop now."

THE END

**Not sure if it's Pulitzer Prize-worthy, but I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
